


Forces

by Kitt_K05



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Angst, Dark Rey, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Jedi, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Sith, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_K05/pseuds/Kitt_K05
Summary: Rey and Luke are found and taken by the First Order. Under protest Rey must train with the Knights of Ren and falls into the Dark Side.





	1. Chapter 1

The breeze off the ocean whipped loose tendrils of hair around her head, the rest of her chestnut hair was tied up into three buns at the back of her head.

She pushed herself up a razorback trail leading up one of the tallest peaks on the small island in the middle of Ahch-To. A small island in the middle of a water planet in the outer core.

She breathed heavily, her legs fatigued. Sweat dripping down the sides of her face as she pushed herself to the top. She focused on each step willing the Force to help her up the mountain. It barely bent to her will if at all.

When she finally reached the top she huffed loudly, wiping her forehead, looking out over the waters horizon. All she could see was endless ocean in front of her, the deep blue marred by white bubbles from windy currents.

She turned taking in every angle, reaping the benefits of her laborious trek up the mountain. She closed her eyes and focused on the Force on the island. It was strong.

She spread her arms open inviting the light in, she felt warmth as it ran through her body. It left a warm tingling feeling across her skin. She tried to harness it’s power but it always came and went quickly, like a warm breeze.

She opened her eyes and stared back out across the vast sea, the waves reminded her of the rolling dunes of sand back on Jakku.

She suddenly was transported back to a time not so long along, when she tried to sleep in the hot nights. When temperatures never dipped below scorching and she tried desperately to find one cool comfortable place inside the shell of an abandoned empire weapon and dreamed of a cool ocean. The blue waters a total contrast to the brown and yellow landscape that engulfed her very being.

She took a deep breath of the sweet salty air, trying to rid herself of thoughts of Jakku. As hard as she tried to forget it the planet still called to her, something always called to her, something or someone was waiting…

“Rey, are you done yet?” Luke Skywalker’s voice sounded through her thoughts. She instantly stopped thinking of Jakku and tensed at the thought she had done something wrong.

“Yes, I’m about to head down.” She relayed back to him through the force.

“Good. Remember to clear your mind and focus on balance.” He said then promptly retreated from her mind.

She rolled her eyes. She wished she could do something more exciting than clear her mind and meditate.

She wanted to be a Jedi, not sit around all day. She placed her hands on her lower back and stretched while looking out one last time over the water and taking it all in and heading back down the way she came.

When she reached the small hut that Luke called home, he was waiting for her outside, a stern look on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I’m back.” she panted out of breath. She bent over placing her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

“Did you clear your mind?” He asked gruffly.

“Yes.” She said not even believing herself when she said it.

“Do you think this is fun for me?” He asked throwing up his hands in frustration.

Rey hung her head. She wanted to train so badly, she just didn’t understand why he couldn’t train her in the ways force. He hadn’t even attempted to train her in the ways of force, all he does is have her meditate and clear her mind.

“No.” she said ashamed. “It’s just… I want to learn how to use the force. How to fight. How to be Jedi.” she said looking up at him imploringly.

He stared down at her disapprovingly. “You know I came out here so I wouldn’t have to train anyone, and yet somehow you managed to find me and beg me to train you, I could hardly refuse.” he grumbled looking away from her.

“Sorry, I’m such a problem.” she said under her breath. She heard Luke sigh heavily, his light blue eyes heavy with worry.

“Well, you’re here and you’ve asked me to train you, so you’re going to train under my methods. Now meditate on that.” He said turning and walking away.

Why did they always have this argument, it seemed to happen everyday now, but Rey was stubborn and wanted to learn the ways of the Force as as soon as possible.

Annoyed she plopped down on a green patch of grass that looked soft enough to be somewhat comfortable. She crossed her legs and placed the back of her hands on her knees, palms up.

Taking one last look at Luke’s back, his robes billowing behind him as he walked, she closed her eyes and tried to force her mind to clear.

When she finally let her frustration pass her mind became more centered, she always pictured waves to help her meditate. The water splashing across the beach then sucking back into the body of water from whence it came. She replayed this scene over and over until her mind was clear and open, nothing but a vast ocean in front of her. She reveled in the calm serenity.

She called the light and it slowly started to work it’s way around her, like faint heat from a fire that was far away. She wanted to feel more. She called to it more aggressively, urging the Force to to her will.

Suddenly the gentle warmth became a strong fire. She flinched at it’s power not ready for the overwhelming feeling and it receded immediately.

“The girl” a voice said in the far off distance. It was not Lukes. She listened closely, still deep in meditation.

Suddenly her clear calm ocean had turned into black nothingness, screams filled her thoughts, and an overwhelming sense of dread overcame her.

All of sudden she was back on Jakku she held her hand up to the sun, it was impossibly bright. She heard screams again and turned to see a large the canyons of Carbon Ridge, surrounded by dead-enders, white bearded, mad-men decorated in scrap metal who never let anyone close to the canyons.

Rey tried to get close once, suspecting there was something worth many portions in those canyons, but they would throw rocks and hollar gibberish at her until she left.

They were screaming a someone in a black robe.

She made her way across the ridge of the sand dune to get a better look. The person in the black robe just stood there as the dead-enders yelled and threw stones and miscellaneous items at them.

Just as one of the shorter stout men hurled a metal pipe at the black robed figure it stopped mid air then flew back at him, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

She then heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber igniting and saw the red crossguard lightsaber of Kylo Red.

The dead-enders howled enraged and the black robed figure lifted the saber and cut through them.

“NO!” Rey yelled down at them, she ran down the sandy mountain.

She felt a jolt and opened her eyes to Luke shaking her shoulders.

“Rey!” he said loudly.Tears streamed down her cheeks.

She looked up at her mentor, not knowing what to say. “I...I was back on Jakku.” she said wiping her cheeks.

He offered her a hand up and she took it gladly. He stared at her assessing the damage, then pulled out a lightsaber from his robes and handed it to her, the lightsaber she once held out to him.

She looked down at it dumbfounded. For he had not brought it out from a secret hiding place since he took it from her that first day, he told her that lightsabers were not playthings.

“Here, you need to train.” he said pushing it towards her. She took it, staring at the silver handle in her hand in disbelief.

“I... I don’t know what to say.” she said nervous but grateful.

He stood back and ignited his lightsaber, a green light reflecting brightly across his face. “Come on then, we’re going to lose the light soon.” he swung the saber in circles looking very natural.

Rey stood back then lit up the blue lightsaber, the hum across her hands and through her body felt like an old friend had returned home.

Luke stepped toward and looked her straight in the eye. “Focus. Anticipate. Move. Block. Attack. These are the steps you will need to fight with skill and precision.”

The words ran through Rey’s head, trying to focus, when Luke swiped his saber at her nearly missing the side of her side as he stepped with precise footwork.

“Hey” she said still feeling the warmth from the saber on her ear. “I was trying to focus.”

Luke swiped at her again, this time at her legs and she jumped up in response. She was getting annoyed.

“Focus on my intentions, you can feel them, focus.” he said calmly.

“I’m trying!” Rey said dropping her saber to her side in frustration. She closed her eyes and focused on Luke. She could sense his form, the space he took up, and how the Force moved around him, the muscles under his skin, the bones beneath. She saw how his weight was on his back right leg and that he was moving forward to his left to strike.

With her eyes still closed she moved and blocked, hearing the clash of the sabers in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Luke holding his strike pose, green saber sitting across her block. She smiled triumphantly.

“ I did it!” she exclaimed. Luke snorted and withdrew.

“In battle you will not have time to sit and focus and then celebrate.” he said wearily.

“Ok ok sheesh.” Rey said shrugging him off. She hated how serious he always made everything.

“This is not a joke Rey!” he yelled at her. Rey dropped her smile and stood up straight.

“You are learning to fight for your life, to protect someone else’s life, for all Jedi!” he said angrily.  
“Do not treat this like some child’s game. I’ve been through too much, I will not have it.” he turned off his lightsaber and put into the hilt holder at his side.

STUPID! She thought to herself. “Luke I’m sorry. I’ll be serious, I promise.” she pleaded.

He turned away and looked to the sky.

“Practice your turn and strikes.” he said before walking away to the path that lead down the mountain.

She watched him walk until she couldn’t see him anymore.  
______________________________________

She practiced until the sun was down, until her feet were sore and her body ached from twisting and striking down hard for hours. She collapsed onto a green patch of grass, breathing heavily.

She looked up at the expansive landscape of stars above her. She wondered what Finn and Poe were doing right now, probably off on an exciting mission, without her…

She closed her eyes and focused on her current situation, that she had begged for this.

Stayed outside Skywalker’s door for weeks, asking him to train her, telling her that Leia had sent her, she had a gift and wanted to know how to use it properly. It was not until she brought up his nephew that he actually opened the door and listened to her pleas.

And after weeks of meditation, and waiting he decided to train her. She was so grateful, and just realized her behavior towards his methods was disrespectful. She felt terrible. As soon as Luke gets back to the hut she would apologize and stay attentive to his training methods. He was Jedi master after all.

She opened her eyes looking back up to the heavens when she noticed a light in the sky that seemed to be moving too quickly to be a star or satellite.

She followed it across visible horizon above her, then lost it to the dark. Maybe it was someone from the resistance? She thought, wondering who else would come all the way out here.

“Rey” she heard Luke yell alarmed. She sat up seeing him run up the hill.

A loud boom sounded from behind her, she jumped up and turned to see a large black ship landing on the flat land beside Luke’s hut. Then another smaller grey ship landing beside that, and it’s twin beside it.

Landing docks fell from the font of the spaceships, releasing what looked like hundreds of stormtroopers, filing out in succinct succession, the sound of their boots thumping a melodic rhythm. They surrounded them instantly blasters pointed at their hearts.

The First Order had finally found them.

Rey shook with terror not daring to blink, she gripped Luke’s arm at a loss for what to do. Luke stood defiantly unmoving.

Exhaust blasted out from the sides of the large black ship, creating a cloud from which a tall dark figure emerged. A uniform of head to toe black, complete with mask and hood, Kylo Ren stood staring at Luke and Rey.

Rey felt tears fall down her cheeks, she trembled with both overwhelming fear and rage. Luke stepped toward him, stepping in front of Rey protectively.

Kylo raised his a black gloved hand toward them and Rey instantly felt the lightsaber fly out of her hand along with Luke’s across the grassy field into Kylo Ren’s right and left hands. He placed them into the sides of his big black belt, and then withdrew his own saber igniting the red sword of light.

He walked briskly across the field to Luke and Rey, reaching them in no less than five steps.

“Skywalker” the mask spit out in a low modulated voice. “Thank you for the warm welcome and for returning what’s rightfully mine.” he said looking over to Rey.

Rey was filled with rage. She had fought him once by herself, surely with Luke they could take him on. Rey was just about to jump for her saber when Luke interrupted.

“You found me. Now tell me what you want and be on your way.” He said calmly, raising his hand instinctively to keep Rey at bay. Rey snorted with aggression ready to strike.

Kylo chuckled “Your padawan is still untrained I see. I could hear her thoughts before we entered the atmosphere. If she had a real teacher this wouldn’t be an issue,” he said taking a step toward Rey.

“What do you want Ben?” Luke said pointedly.

Kylo turned to him like he would spit in his face if not for the mask.

“I’ve been charged with a mission to find you, and after many missteps I have finally succeeded. You’ll be coming back with me to the First Order base. The Supreme leader wants to speak with you. I’m sure you’ll have all sorts of things to chat about.” he said in a snide tone.

“And what if we do not accept your terms?” Luke yelled at his back.

“Do you really think you have a choice in the matter?” Kylo said motioning with his hand, the surrounding stormtroopers all took a step towards them blasters at the ready.

“There is always a choice.” Luke calmly replied.

“No, there is not.” Kylo then turned to Rey, “What do you say?”

Rey held eye contact with the mask, raising her hand to get her saber back, she saw it attempting to shake free from his belt but he quickly placed his hand over the handle to prevent it from moving.

“Nice try, scavenger.” he said with almost a chuckle.

“I’ll never go with you. NEVER!” she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She tried to push him away with the Force using every inch of the light that the island would allow her to take.

Surprised and off balance Kylo took a step back, he then corrected and leaned in close to her face.

“I’ll see you at training tomorrow.” the mask whispered.

Kylo turned and walked back to the ship motioning with his hand.

Instantly the stormtroopers descended upon them, dragging them to the First Order ships. Rey fighting with them the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey woke with a pounding headache. She lay on a small cot resting her head on her arm, the only comfort available in her cell.

She was surrounded by metal walls, it didn’t even look like there was a door to this cell. She got up from the cot, it squeaked under her weight shifting and felt around the walls for any flaws. 

Luke. She thought suddenly. She tried speaking to him through the Force. 

Luke! Where are you? No response. LUKE! She tried again with everything she had… nothing. 

She sat where she stood, having exerted all the energy she had left. An utter sense of helplessness overcame her. 

“He’s currently indisposed.” a low voice rang through her head, she knew it was Kylo ren. 

She jumped. Stay out of my head! she yelled through the Force connection. Placing her hands on the sides of her head to block him out. 

Then don’t yell into mine! he yelled back at her. 

She tried blocking him, mentally placing walls around her thoughts as Luke told her to do. 

He must have felt her pitiful attempts to block. You’re going to have to do better than that, scavenger. 

He was toying with her, and she was done. She screamed at the top of her lungs, the high pitched yell echoed around her metal chamber. 

Suddenly a small black droid opened a sliding door, revealing a hallway that looked much like her metal chamber. 

“I detected a disturbance.” it squeaked in a robotic voice. It stared at her with one red eye. 

“I’m fine.” she mumbled taking note of where the door was located on the wall. 

The little droid rolled backwards to go out of the room. Rey had a sudden thought. 

“Wait!” she yelled. The droid stopped, awaiting instruction. 

“Where am I?” she asked delicately. The droid sat, sifting through protocol directives she thought. 

“Cell block D.” It squeaked back at her. 

“What sector of the galaxy are we in?” she asked gently. The droid sat again silently. “We are in sector 2-1..” 

“That will be quite enough” Kylo said interrupting the droid, his large dark form looming in her doorway. He stepped on the robot crunching it under his boot. The robotic voice dying under the pressure. 

Rey backed away as far as she could, her back against the opposite wall. He stared at her, she could feel his eyes on her through his mask. 

“Typical.” she said nastily. 

“What?” he asked curiously. 

“Think you can crush any annoyance under your boot. It wasn’t doing anything wrong.” she said glaring at him. 

“The droid? You have too much compassion for a lonely scavenger.” he said wearily. 

“You don’t know me.” She mumbled under her breath. 

“I’ve seen inside your mind.” He said walking closer to her. 

“I know what you had to do to survive. How lonely it got.” He leaned down to be perfectly at her eye level. 

“What it’s like to have no food in your belly, starving to near death.” He held every word to emphasize the point. 

Rey kicked him in the chest and unable to catch himself he fell backward onto his butt. 

“Better than being an ungrateful, asshole, who has been given everything he could ever want in life only to throw it away to be Darth Vader, a failed Jedi!” she spat him. 

He got his footing and stood instantly. Rey tried to move to kick him out of her cell but she found herself frozen in place. 

“You don’t know anything!” he yelled at her. Still holding her still.

Well neither do you! She projected into his mind, unable to speak. 

He turned to leave her cell and she relaxed briefly knowing he would soon be gone, when she felt a tug and found herself floating out the door, still frozen behind him. 

She was in shock before pure rage set in. 

Let me go this instant! She screamed in his head. 

She heard him chuckle. 

“We are going to train with the knights. Figured this would save me the trouble of calling stormtroopers to force you to join us.” he said not turning his head. 

He pulled her floating body behind him like an owner pulling an untrusting dog. She tried with all her might to free herself from this Force hold, but she had not learned that skill from Master Luke just yet. 

They turned a corner and came upon a cluster of workers in black uniforms, they gawked at her pointing and laughing. Rey was humiliated, they probably thought she was his plaything. 

They turned another corner, passing two stormtroopers patrolling the halls, then down a flight of stairs. He turned into a room on the right where weapons of various sorts were mounted to the walls painted a deep red, the floor a shiny black surface.

A few of the knights were already sparring in the middle of yellow ring painted on the black floor. 

Rey dropped to the floor as they entered with a thud. She turned to run through the door they just entered when Kylo slammed it shut. She turned back to him and glared, and then saw the other masked knights all staring directly at her. Her breath caught in her throat. 

“Knights of Ren we have a new trainee joining us today. Please welcome our newest recruit.” Kylo said walking to the corner of the room. The other six knights also dressed in head to toe black stared unmoving. 

“What do we call her Master?” one the of knight asked in a monotone male voice. He had a more square mask, and silver accents decorating the chest of his black uniform. 

“Scavenger.” Kylo said lowly. The knights snickered. 

“The Scavenger has come to train with us. Though she is unworthy in every way, she has a rare a gift for the Force and it is up to us to make sure she uses her power for the right cause.” Kylo instructed as his followers nodded along obediently. 

“She has been training with Skywalker in the ways of the Jedi, and as you can see her power has neither been harnessed nor controlled. Meditation is for the weak.” Kylo spat. 

“Fornax Ren, Messier Ren let’s show her how the Knights of Ren train.” 

Two knights, one tall and lean, the other short stepped into the ring where Rey stood. Holding black swords in their right hands. 

“Scavenger.” Kylo called her attention. She turned to him unsure of what else to do. “Pick your weapon.” 

“How about my lightsaber?” She said hopefully.

“You mean my lightsaber. No, something from the wall.” Kylo said unasumed. 

Rey looked around at all the weapons mounted to the wall. There were swords, guns, a quarterstaff, San-Ni staff, whips, and flails. Rey had no idea what to choose until her eyes landed on a bow staff. 

She took a step to where the bow staff was mounted but the tall lean knight Fornax Ren stepped in front of her. 

“Use the Force Scavenger.” Kylo said. 

“My name is Rey.” She said annoyed as she reached out to the bow staff, it jiggleed then stopped. She tried again feeling all the knights eyes on her. She hated this. The staff jiggled again then stopped. 

“You have 30 seconds before you are no longer allowed a weapon, scavenger.” Kylo said annoyed. 

Rey reached out again, feeling the time running against her, she closed her eyes and felt the area around the staff, how the Force worked through the staff, then commanded it leave the wall and move to her hand. 

Kylo started counting “5,4,3,2,1.” 

Rey felt the bow hit her hand, she opened her eyes just in time to see Fornax Ren cut down at her arm, knicking it as she moved away. She looked down to see a clean slice down the inside of her arm, blood beginning to spill from the wound. 

She looked up just in time to see Messier Ren coming at her, she blocked his hit, then Fornax Ren kicked her legs out from under her and she fell to the ground, the air knocking from her lungs. 

They came down on her hard and relentless as Rey tried to block blows from the both of them. She was losing strength taking in blow after blow from both sides. 

“Use the pain Scavenger. Dive into the dark, feel the power there.” Kylo said holding his hands behind his back, walking around the ring while the other knights stood in place watching. 

Rey felt a black pool of darkness surrounding the ocean in her mind. The bright blue waters were suddenly polluted with inky black whisps. She felt the anger, pain, and power he mentioned. It would be easy to dive in and use it. Then she thought of Luke and focusing. 

She focused on the calculated blows the knights rained down on her. How like the stormtroopers they hit in a melodic fashion, structured. 

She timed it and between hits she rolled backwards away from the knights, dried blood covering her arm and light tunic. 

Fornax Ren came at her and she focused how his movements were quick but sloppy, she moved and knocked his feet out from under him with her bow staff. 

Messier then came at her, his movements more calculated and precise. They fought sword and bow until Rey saw an opportunity and knocked the sword out of his hand. He then went to tackle her, Rey held out her hands and stopped him with the Force.

“Back to your posts Fornax and Messier.” Kylo said authoritatively. The knights stood and retreated to opposite sides of the room. 

Rey stood in the center of the ring, Kylo approached her. “You think you fought well, don’t you scavenger?” Kylo asked. 

Rey stood breathing heavily. “Given the circumstances, yeah, I do.” Rey said assuredly. 

“Good. Then you won’t mind going again. Canis Ren and Hoag Ren, your turn.” two more knights stepped into the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% where this is going but I have a general idea. I hope you enjoy as I figure this out :P Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Rey lay on the floor of her cell battered and bruised. She held a glass of Bantha milk to her newly forming black eye, the only thing cold on the small food tray slid under her door. Her pale tunic stained with her own blood. 

The training had gone on for hours, knight after knight taking blows at her until she couldn’t stand. She was barely conscious when Kylo ended the training session. They left her in the room lying on the floor. She lay there for what seemed like hours before she could pick herself up and drag herself back to her cell. 

She lay on the floor and picked at a grey sponge like substance in the top left corner of the tray. She took a drink of the bantha milk and held it back up to her eye. 

Suddenly the door to her cell slid open and Kylo Ren walked in, she flinched in reaction to his entrance. 

“I see you managed to find your way back to your cell.” he mused. “The trail of blood down the hallway was a nice touch.” he added staring down at her. 

She avoided looking up, picking at the grey sponge bread. She took a piece and put it in her mouth rolling the hard substance around on her tongue until she forced herself to swallow it. 

Four packets of bacta and a pile of black clothes dropped next to her tray. Surprised she looked up to see Kylo Ren without his mask on, his black hair curtaining his pale white face, holding his helmet under his right arm. 

“Do you expect me to thank you?” she grumbled. 

“A little gratitude would be nice. I don’t hand deliver bacta to the other knight’s cells.” he said proudly. 

“I’m not a knight.” she said angrily. 

“I know. But maybe one day, after years of training and study, you could be.” he said pacing her cell. “We should really spruce up accommodations down here.” he said kicking her cell wall with his boot. 

“Feel free to leave anytime.” she said shifting to her other side, the bruises on her body starting to ache. She grunted in pain. 

“Pain will lead you to power. Unlock your potential.” he said watching her move. 

“Would you get the hell out of here!” she yelled at him. “I know pain, it never gave me power. You know what did? Friends, belonging, being fed.” she said picking up another piece of sponge. 

“I know you think that, but you are wrong.” he said pacing again. “I will show you the true power of the Force.” 

“Where’s Luke?” she asked. 

“He’s around or so I hear, I haven’t seen him.” he said placing his helmet on her small cot bed. 

“What do you want with him?” she asked knowing the answer but wanting him to say it.

“That’s confidential, scavenger.” he said. 

“What do you want with me?” she asked unsure of why she was still talking to this monster. 

“I told you. To unlock your potential. To show how powerful the Force can be, if you just let the dark in.” Rey looked away picking at the grey sponge food, he turned back to the door. She could tell he was annoyed at her lack of interest in what he was saying. 

“More training tomorrow.” he said walking through the door and closing it behind him. 

Rey threw her tray towards the door and screamed in anger. She hated Kylo Ren! 

“Rey!’ She heard Luke’s voice in her head. Rey nearly cried with joy. 

“Luke! Where are you?” she asked concerned. 

“I’m being held in a cell in Snoke’s cave.” he said wearily. “He wants me close.” 

“What does he want?” Rey asked still so thankful that Luke was alive. 

“I don’t know yet. Right now he’s more curious about how my powers match up against his own.” he said. Rey could feel the strain on their connection. She knew he was being tortured. 

“Where are they holding you?” he asked. 

“I’m in a cell, a droid mentioned it was in cell block D.” she said trying to patch through images of her surroundings. 

“You’re hurt Rey.” he said defeated. She realized she must have patched through images of her blood stained clothes and battered limbs. 

“I’m fine. I was put through knights of ren training today. They thrive on pain.” she said feeling the dried blood on her tunic. 

“Learn from them.” Luke empowered her. 

“What?” she asked in shock. 

“Learn. Train with them. You must learn to Master the Dark as well as the Light.” he said calmly. 

“NO! I want to be a Jedi!” she insisted. 

“Rey, we do not have much choice in the matter.” He pushed. “Until I can figure what exactly their plans are we must do what we can. And in order for you to stay alive, you need to train with the knights.” 

Rey was not only surprised, she was slightly disgusted by her Jedi Master’s blatant disregard for the training he put her through. The knights of ren stood for everything she wanted to fight against, she didn’t know if she could bring herself to do this even if it meant her life. 

“Rey?” he asked breaking her flurry of thoughts. 

“I...I will try. I’m not sure I can do this.” she said hesitantly. 

“Train with them. But never lose sight of yourself. You can do this Rey. For now I must go.” Luke reassured her. She could feel he was weak through his Force signature. 

“Please contact me tomorrow!” She pleaded.

“I will. Stay strong Rey.” she heard his voice fade from her thoughts.

Rey disrobed the blood soaked tunic, opened a packet of bacta and applied it to the cut on her arm, and the bruises on her legs, and ribs. The gooey substance was cold as ice when she applied it to her wounds and it tingled with warmth as it healed. 

Once she felt like she could move again she put on the black tunic and pants Kylo had brought her. She breathed in deeply then centered herself, sitting cross legged on the floor of her cell, palms up. She saw her deep blue ocean, waves splashing across the damp sands of Ahch-to then sweeping back into itself. She focused letting the water become one with her breathing. 

Suddenly she was back on Jakku, back at Carbon Ridge. The sun was low in the horizon. She ran up the sandy dune to see the carnage of bodies of the dead-enders at the entrance of the canyon. 

“No.” she thought to herself. She surveyed to make sure no one else was around before running down the sands, sliding in order to keep her balance until she reached the base of the canyon entrance. The white bearded men were armored in empire scrap metal and scraps of clothing. They looked like long lost members of the empirical army, who had been lost to the desert lands long ago. 

She carefully walked through the slain bodies to the large brown walls of the canyons of Carbon Ridge. The walls were high and the path into the canyon was narrow and dark as the sun set. 

She took a step into dark path and a wind of whispers blew by her. Voices in a language she did not understand and had been long forgotten. She felt through the Force that this place had been inhabited by something dark and powerful long ago. It breathed with a heavy importance. 

She took another step in when she heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting ahead of her. She would not let Kylo Ren hurt someone else. She ran full speed ahead through the narrow curved path of the canyon. It was becoming too dark to see properly but she did not slow down. 

Her foot caught on a bit of stone sticking out of the canyon and she hit the ground hard. She picked herself up and limped on through the canyon. Darkness enveloped her, it was darker than night, like she was going into a blackness in the furthest reaches space. 

She stopped and lay her back against the stone walls ensuring they were still there. She closed her eyes knowing that they would not serve her here. 

She felt out with the Force, seeing if she could sense anything. She felt the walls of the canyons stretching out ahead of her, then a form, something alive. She felt a Force signature of someone not that much more in front of her. 

It had to be Kylo, but it did not feel like how he usually does. Sharp points and frayed edges. No this signature was polished and sleek. 

She inched further seeing if she could see into his thoughts. She delved in and was blocked, then instantly felt her own mind being brutally infiltrated, scraped over with a sharp fine tooth comb, feeling like her mind was being cut into a million parts. 

She screamed and grabbed at her head to stop the pain. 

She felt a shock on her leg and woke to find a small droid shocking her with a small metal point. “Are you in distress?” a small black droid asked, identical to the one Kylo crushed earlier. 

She looked around her metal cell. She was back on the First Order ship. “No, I’m fine.” she told the droid. It reversed and rolled back out through a small door. 

Her thoughts were plagued by Jakku. 

What were these visions of Jakku? Why does it keep calling to her? And what was that darkness she felt? She had never felt anything like that while on Jakku. Kylo played into this somehow, she saw him in front of the dead-enders. She would try to see into his mind and see what he was doing on Carbon Ridge. 

She climbed onto her small cot and curled into a ball, trying to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Strike faster!” Kylo yelled at Rey. She was in the ring of the knights training room fighting Messier Ren, he matched her hit for hit and managed to land additional blows. 

She didn’t get any sleep the night before, still reeling from the visions in her meditation. Kylo knew it too as he brought up the sagging bags under her eyes. He made sure the knights were extra aggressive. 

Messier Ren hit her in the ribs bringing Rey to her knees. He brought his sword up like he was going to behead her and sliced it down just missing her neck. 

“Very good.” Kylo said to the knight. Kylo stepped into the ring replacing Messier. 

“Get up.” He said disgusted. 

Rey glared up at him then stood only coming up to his shoulder. He bent down, his mask in her face. 

“That was pathetic scavenger.” a mechanical voice spit at her. “Reach into the dark, use it’s power.” 

“I can’t.” she let slip before she could think. She corrected herself, remembering Luke’s words.

“I’ve never used the dark before, I don’t know how to harness that power.” she said hoping she sounded convincing. 

She could feel Kylo edging at her mind, letting her feel the power the dark gave him. She felt the dark flow through her in turn, like a wave of pure force energy. She gasped not expecting to feel that much power. It overwhelmed her. 

“Yes, feel the power scavenger. Now use it.” he said before summoning a black sword from the wall and striking at her. She jumped back and blocked. 

Kylo was the most aggressive of the knights, hitting with extreme accuracy. Rey tried to use the dark power but could only concentrate on blocking his hits. With one blow he knocked her bow staff from her grip and pinned her to ground, his knee pressed into her ribs, she choked trying to breath. 

“Maybe you are just a worthless scavenger.” he said raising his sword to strike. 

Rage filled her vision with red, she pulled on her years of isolation, hunger pains, fear of being captured, and her loved ones being hurt. Han. She pulled it all into a ball in her chest then let the force push it out of her, like the air was suddenly forced out of her lungs. 

It flowed out of her in a giant burst, forcing Kylo and all the other knights to fly into the wall opposite her, knocking weapons off of the wall as they hit hard.

Rey stared at them in disbelief, still standing in the middle of the room, breathing heavily as the knights slowly moved off of each other. A heap of black bodies and limbs untangling themselves. 

Kylo got to his feet first. She could feel the excitement emanating off of him. 

“Yes.” He walked over to her. “You felt it didn’t you?” he asked. 

She nodded. Still in wonder and fear of what she had just done. He was proud of her and it made her sick. 

“We’re done for the day.” he called behind him to the other knights. Rey turned to make her way past him, back to her cell, Kylo held out his hand to stop her. Rey halted then turned to see the mask looking down at her. 

“That was impressive. Didn’t it feel good?” he asked her hopefully. 

“No.” she said hating him. 

“Liar. I felt your excitement. I know how good it feels to wield that power. Let me help you strengthen that power.” he said. 

Rey hated everything about this. But the power she had when tapping into the dark, it was unlike anything she had ever experienced while training with Luke. It felt good and flowed through her easily, no meditation. Luke’s words rang through her head. Train. Learn from them. 

“Yes.” she said suddenly looking down. 

“Yes?” he said surprised. “Good.” he promptly corrected. “Let’s start now.” he said removing his mask and setting it on the floor beside his large boot.

Rey stared at him as he shook his black hair away from his face into a perfectly coiffed waves, with his assertive stance he looked almost royal. He looked to her and saw her staring. She looked down to the floor. She could feel a warmth radiate off of him but she shrugged it off. 

“Didn’t we just train for hours?” she asked trying to get out of one on one training session with this man she hated. Spending time with him was a painful reminder of everything she has lost. 

Kylo sat crossed legged his black robes pooling around him. “Come and sit” he motioned to a spot in front of him. 

Rey hesitantly moved to sit directly in front of him. He stared into her eyes, the dark down irises bore into her like he was looking directly into her soul. But not one to back down from a challenge she stared right back at him unrelenting directing her hate for him directly into his eyes. She saw his face go pale. 

“Close your eyes and tell me what you see.” he said closing his eyes, his long dark lashes brushing his cheeks. 

“You sound like Luke.” she commented at him. He opened his eyes with a fierce look. 

“Don’t insult me. One day training with me and you force pushed six of the best trained knights in the galaxy into a wall of deadly weapons. Tell me did your precious Skywalker ever get you to that level?” he asked in an arrogant tone of superiority. 

Rey didn’t say anything and just shut her eyes. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” she heard him grumble. “Now tell me what you see.” he said imploringly. 

“I don’t see anything, my eyes are closed.” she stated plainly. 

“Don’t be annoying, scavenger.” he said lightly. “Tell me what you see when you focus on the Force.” 

Rey took a deep breath, settling that she would have to do what he said if she wanted to go back to her cell. She positioned herself in her meditation stance, legs crossed, back of her palms on her knees. She could hear him faintly breathing, suddenly realizing she had never meditated in front of anyone except Luke. 

“What do you see?” he asked impatiently. 

Rey reached out to her ocean but only saw the dark canyons of Carbon Ridge in front of her, the sun setting in the sky darkening the canyons in ominous shadow. She reached out into the black shadow, the air heavy like mist. 

“I see...an ocean.” she lied not wanting to tell him. 

“Liar” he spat at her. “I see inside your mind scavenger.” 

“Then why are you asking what I see then? What is the point of this?” she asked annoyed. 

“I wanted to see if your ocean had changed. I see it has. Still attached to Jakku I see.” he said curiously. “Keep moving scavenger.” he urged. 

Rey took a step further into the shadow letting the heavy air swallow her left side. She felt something touch her right shoulder, she swatted it away instinctively and turned to see an unmasked Kylo standing beside her. 

“How…” she asked words falling out of her mouth. 

“I connected with your meditation. It is important that I see what you focus on so I can help you gather and harness the power here.” He looked around at the high rock walls and darkness that lay before them. “Interesting choice.” he in a judgmental tone. 

“Sorry I don’t focus on lavish palaces and standing on top of mountains of dead bodies.” she yelled at him. She no longer feared him, just found him annoying. 

“I won’t hold it against you.” he said moving passed her, his left arms brushing against her body, a chill went through her body. She followed him. 

“Where is this on Jakku?” he asked traipsing ahead into the curved canyon. 

“You should know. I saw you here, you killed all the dead enders at the entrance of the canyon.” she said matter of factly. She moved quickly to avoid the rock that has tripped her last time. 

“I’ve never seen this place. Why would I come to a hellhole like this?” 

“Well I saw you, your black robes, your red cross guard saber. Who else would it be?” she asked like it was a stupid question. 

Kylo stopped and turned around to face her. The canyon was narrow forcing him to loom over her, their bodies inches away from each other. She could feel his warmth through their connection. 

“You saw my face?” he asked seriously. 

“No, just your black robes and lightsaber. You killed all the dead enders that guarded the entrance to this canyon then you went into this canyon. I followed you because I didn’t want you to hurt anyone else. But before I could find you…” she stopped remembering the unbearable pain of her mind being pierced with a million sharp knives. 

Kylo breathed in heavily, she knew he felt her memories of the vision. 

“What happened Rey?” he asked sincerely. He called her by her name, it felt oddly good to hear him say it. 

“I…it was too dark to see. Then I felt a presence through the force, I thought it was you but it felt different than how you feel.” Remembering the sleek form. 

A howl sounded through the canyon startling them both. 

“What was that?” Rey whispered. 

“This is your vision, you tell me.” he said quietly. 

Suddenly an impenetrable blackness descended upon them. It was hard to see, breathe, hear. Everything was blocked, she was unable to make sense of anything around her. She reached her hands for anything in front of her but felt nothing but empty space. 

“Use it.” she heard Kylo’s voice like it was being yelled at her from miles away. 

Unsure of what else to do she calmed herself and focused on the dark around her. She pulled it into her like she opened a drain into herself and let the dark seep into every part of her. She felt the raw power flowing through her, like a shot of pure adrenaline had been injected into her very being. Suddenly she could breathe, see, and hear all at once with special sensitivity. 

She looked up to Kylo staring wide eyed above her. “Rey, what did you do?” he asked alarmed. 

“What?” she asked confused. “I used the dark like you said.” 

“I don't know what you did, but there was an over abundance of dark here one second and then it was gone.” She could feel him looking into her thoughts. She put her defenses and instantly felt him retreat. 

“You can block me.” he said lowly. 

“Good. Your training is finally doing something useful.” she said thankfully. 

“That’s enough for now.” he said disappearing from her vision. 

Rey stayed looking down the path of the canyon, hoping to feel the form that had assaulted her before, but there was nothing. She withdrew and opened her eyes to see Kylo looking at her, slightly concerned. 

“What?” she asked confused. 

“Nothing. I’ll take you back to your cell.” he said getting up and grabbing his mask, attaching it back to his head. 

They walked side by side silently. She attempted to delve into his thoughts. They were cloudy but she could make them out by focusing slightly more, hoping he didn’t feel her snooping. 

She absorbed the dark. How did she do that? Her light disappeared completely. 

She took herself out instantly. Her light disappeared? She felt the same as before. Just slightly more powerful. In control. Like she could do anything with the Force that she put her mind to, she liked this feeling. After a lifetime of trying to survive unsure if she would live through day or night, it felt good to be confident in her own power. 

They reached her cell, he opened the door and she walked into the metal room with her small cot. She turned to make a smart comment about blocking him out when he shut the door behind him without a word. She huffed then lay down on her cot waiting for her dinner tray to arrive. 

________________________________  
“Rey, are you there?” Luke’s voice weary voice intervened in her thoughts. She had just finished the last of her food allotment, wiping the last bit of fruit gel from the corner of the tray. She sat up suddenly. 

“Luke! Are you ok?” she asked worried. 

“I’m fine.” he assured her. “Rey, I left a shift in the force. Your signature feels different.” he said carefully. “What have they done to you?” 

“Done to me? Other than try to beat the crap out of me?” she joked. 

“Rey, you’re no longer in the light. It’s like you’ve surrounded yourself in darkness blocking it out entirely. Something must have happened.” 

Rey thought to the heavy darkness in her meditation, being sucked into her very being. But that was just a vision, a dream of sorts, not reality. She didn’t want to mention her vision of Jakku to Luke. 

“You told me to train with the knights of ren. So that’s what I’m doing.” she said suddenly feeling very angry. She could feel her bold boiling. 

“But I told you not to lose sight of yourself. The dark is very easy to succumb to.” he said with caution. 

She felt the power coursing through her being, the way the Force pulled to her, it was exhilarating. She never felt this while training under Luke. 

“Remember who you are Rey.” he said, she sensed he felt the tension. 

“I will.” she said annoyed. 

Luke withdrew from her thoughts quickly and her anger dispersed. 

Why was I angry with him? She thought. 

Luke was her only lifeline here, why was she so annoyed. It wasn’t like before when she just wanted to learn and he moved too slow for her liking. This was...something different. 

She shook it off, blaming it on the long day. 

She rolled onto her cot and fell asleep.

 

She woke in the middle of the night, she was uneasy, tossing and turning, nothing was working. 

She decided to try what she used to do on Jakku to relax after a particularly hard day. 

Lifted her top over her head and threw it across the cell. She lay back and breathed deep. Then she snuck her hand under the waistband of her black First Order training pants. 

She breathed in deeply again. 

She ran her slender fingers down her folds, feeling the warm slickness of herself, she inhaled deeply at the touch. 

Then she ran her fingers down her folds again, this time pinching her nipple in unison, her thumb rubbing circles into her sensitive clit. She moaned at the touch. 

Suddenly Kylo Ren’s face appeared in her thoughts as she dipped two fingers into herself. She tried to shake his dark hair and luscious eyes from her thoughts but he was all she could think about. She pulled her fingers out and thrust them back into herself, harder this time. 

“Kylo…” she moaned. Hating herself but loving how it made her feel. He was forbidden and that made her want him more. 

She squeezed her nipple again and rubbed her clit harder, lifting her ass off her cot to meet her hand readily. She threw her head back and moaned. 

Suddenly the door to her cell opened, she looked up startled, seeing an unmasked Kylo Ren staring at her spread open, her fingers inside herself while squeezing her breasts. 

“Kylo...I” she said still aching to touch herself but mortified at the position he caught her in. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” He said, stepping into the cell the door closing behind him. 

She removed her fingers and closed herself up, trying to cover herself with her hands. 

“Get out!” she screamed finally getting into her right mind. 

“You know that’s not what you want. I heard you, felt you.” he said almost in a grunt. He leaned on the cot, mere inches from her face. “I know you want me.” 

“NO!” Rey said instinctively. 

“I don’t believe you. Plus did you know lust makes the dark side connection stronger?” He leaned in close to her face “Don’t you like feeling powerful Rey?” He whispered into her ear. 

Rey thought for a moment. Looking into his dark brooding eyes. She did like the power. And it was just sex right? Nothing more?

“What do you want to do?” she asked coyly. 

Kylo licked his lips “I want you to finish what you started when I first walked in, and then I want to take you up against that cell wall and fuck you, hard.” he said lowly. 

She could feel herself getting wetter. “Oh.” was all she could manage. 

Kylo stood up and backed away. “So please continue.” 

Rey hesitated. She had never done this for an audience. She breathed deeply then lay her head back down exposing her pert breasts. Then slowly she opened her thighs and slid her right hand down her body. She closed her eyes not able to look at Kylo watching her. 

She slid her fingers through her folds again, wetter than before, and then plunged her fingers inside herself. She did it again this time rubbing her clit, she inhaled sharply. She continued to massage her clit while fucking her hand when she saw Kylo’s face in her thoughts and she moaned “Kylo...yes” 

Suddenly she was lifted off the bed and pushed against the back wall, her breasts and stomach flesh against the cold surface. She felt Kylo’s naked chest against her back, warm to the touch. 

She looked back and saw him working his pants off, his eyes concentrating and lustful. When he was done he looked to her then kissed her shoulder tenderly. Rey liked the way that felt a bit too much. 

She felt his hands gently push her legs apart while he kissed across her back. She leaned forward to expose more of her neck. 

His hand moved to the front of her stomach, caressing her soft skin then slowly sliding it’s way down to her folds. She stood legs wide vulnerable to his every move.

He moved his fingers to her clit and rubbed the soft nub in circles, Rey lay her head back finding Kylo’s shoulder behind her. 

“You like that?” he asked confidently. Rey nodded biting her lip. “You like how the dark side feels don’t you?” 

He worked her clit around and around until her legs began to shake. 

“Kylo, please!” she cried barely able to hold herself up. 

He pulled her hips back slightly and thrust his big cock inside of her, straight to her throbbing wet center, needing this contact. 

“Oh my STARS” Rey cried. 

Kylo thrust hard into her again. “You’re so tight and wet. You need me.” he said hungrily. 

His cock filled her whole stretching her open, Kylo held her hips hard, the slapping sounds of their skin loud and reverberating.   
“Oh fuck Rey.” Kylo said as he fucked her over and over. She was grinding into his hips meeting his every thrust. 

Rey was so far down the edge she couldn't even speak. Kylo moved his hand up to her breasts and began squeezing them softly, then hard, toying with her nipples. 

“Oh Rey..” he cried. He moved one hand back down to her clit and with one flick of her nub she broke across the edge and orgasmed hard. “YES, Kylo YES” she screamed, barely able to breath. 

Kylo continued thrusting into her when he came moments later, spilling himself inside her and down her wall. He stayed behind her breathing heavily still touching her. 

Rey regained her right mind first, and realized she had just fucked Kylo Ren. She hated herself. Sensing this Kylo put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. 

“Feel the force around you, how strong it is right now.” She did as he said and he was right, she felt like she could conquer worlds if she wanted to right now. 

She turned around to face him, almost touching nose to nose. “I feel it.” she said looking down. 

“I’ll show you how to harness and use it next time.” he said stepping away from her to his discarded robes. He tossed them on loosely. 

“Next time?” Rey asked confused. 

“Yes Scavenger, next time.” Kylo said smiling and leaving the cell the way he came.   
______________

Suddenly she woke up in a cold sweat, still in her training gear. The lights were dim in her cell which indicated it was still night. She felt her heart racing. Dream. It was just a dream. She thought to herself, relieved. Or nightmare? Why would she dream about fucking Kylo Ren?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over four weeks since she and Luke were captured from Ahch-to and forced onto the First Order’s Star Destroyer. Rey trained everyday with the knights of ren, getting stronger. She felt invincible.

She had just finished an intense day of pain endurance. The knights would attack her and she had only the force to use as a weapon. Kylo was trying to teach her to create a forcefield around her, let the Force be your shield.

She could feel the bruises forming under the tender skin on her ribs from being jabbed with training staffs.

She managed to tap into pain and blocked out the two knights coming at her, they halted two feet from her unable to step closer.

“Good.” Kylo said unemotionally. “Hoag and Fornax return to your positions.”

Rey turned to see all the knights standing in a row along the edge of the room at attention. Kylo walking out from behind them. He stepped to her and she straightened, trying to make herself look bigger.

He stood in front of her towering over her small stature. She held her head high holding gaze with the eye holes in his mask.

“Knights as you may have noticed our little scavenger here as improved immensely in form and technique since training with us.” He held his hands behind him, circling around her like a hawk hunting it’s prey.

The knights stood silent and unmoving in front of her.

“She’s finally seen the power of the dark, haven’t you?” He stopped in front of her, his mask inches from her face.

She nodded hesitantly.

She felt the dark Force beat in sync with her pulse, pushing more power into her being.

“Yes, I can feel it.” He said warmly. Rey squirmed feeling very uncomfortable.

“Fornax Ren bring forth the mask.” Kylo said moving aside as knight brought forth a black helmet, that looked much like Kylo’s except that the metal accents around the eyes came to a point in the middle of the eye holes. Kylo grabbed it from the knight and they returned to their position.

“Masks are a time honored tradition for the Empire and the dark side of the Force. Masks hold a special power and helps to harness and center you. When you start wearing your mask you will see it become entwined with your power and how the Force calls to you.” Kylo then presented the back mask to Rey who stared back unsure of what to do.

“Take it.” he said.

Rey took the mask in both hands, it was heavy, she couldn’t imagine wearing this while fighting.

“Put it on.” Kylo instructed. Watching her carefully.

She lifted the heavy metal mask up to her head and placed it on gently, sliding her face into the proper place for her eyes to see out. She could see but it felt limiting in vision and in movement, It hung heavy on her head.

Kylo nodded at her approvingly.

“You’re looking more like a knight each day, scavenger.” Kylo mused.

Rey’s range of vision was severely limited, she could see straight ahead but her peripheral was cut off completely. This mask felt more life hindrance than a source of power.

“There is a ceremony taking place tonight to commemorate the feats of the First Order taking over section 7 in the outer rim. Be in the main hall at 17:00.” Kylo then motioned that the knights were dismissed.

Rey stood there unmoving, not sure if she should remove the helmet. She wondered if Luke could sense her in the helmet. He would be disappointed.

“Scavenger!” she looked over to Kylo who had been calling after her for some time.

“What?” she asked noticing her voice was slightly modulated by the mask.

“Clothing has been left in your chamber. You can’t wear training robes to the ceremony.”

Rey stared at him in disbelief. “Ok.” she said unsure. “Are prisoner’s supposed to go to celebrations?” she asked.

“You’re training to be a knight. You are no longer our prisoner, you are one of us.” he said almost gleefully.

The words left Rey feeling very dirty. While the dark side might have made her feel powerful, she did not agree with the First Order, they stood for everything she hated.

“What about Luke?” she asked defiantly.

“He’s a stubborn old man. He’ll never change. He’s been transferred to Snoke’s personal ship for the time being.” He said studying her. “Couldn’t you feel his absence?” he asked.

Rey felt her stomach drop in guilt. She had been so engrossed in training, that she hadn’t even tried to reach out to Luke in the last few evenings. She didn’t like that she has forgot. What did that mean she was becoming?

“Yes.” she said trying to save face. Kylo studied her, she could feel him trying to peek into her mind, she blocked him.

With that he walked out of the training room, leaving Rey and her helmet standing alone.  
__________________________  
Rey was moved to a room out of the prisoner sector and into an area where other workers for the First Order base resided.

He room was only slightly larger than the metal cell she was in before, but the room had an actual bed and a refresher attached. For this she was grateful. She was in that metal cell for weeks, and it began to smell like sweat and blood from all her training, and only a wet cloth to clean herself.

She put her mask on top a black bedside table, on it’s side not caring for it to be looking straight at her.

A black uniform was folded in a pile on her bed. She held up the top, it had no adornments aside from a plain black piping around the shoulders. No need for frivolities in the First Order.

She sat on her bed and tried reaching out to Luke, knowing that he was too far away but needing to hear his voice.

Luke. she pushed out through the force. To no response. Guilt pulled at her thoughts.

She had been so engrossed in training with the dark side, letting its power over take her, that she completely forgot about Luke. She hated herself for that. For all of this.

Tears fell onto the First Order uniform. What was she becoming?  
___________________________________

The main hall was a large room in the middle of the giant Star Destroyer ship. The room was very grand with high ceilings and and giant bay window looking out onto the endless horizon of stars and space.

 

Fornax Ren approached her from behind a wall.

“You know he’ll never accept you into the Knights of Ren.” she head a female modulated voice come from the mask.

Rey turned surprised. Not expecting Fornax Ren to be female.

“I’m fine with that.” She said.

“You’ll never be good enough. We all wish you would leave this base.” she said seriously.

“So do I.” she spit back at her.

“Then go!” she said pushing Rey. Rey shuffled to the side surprised.

“Hey!” Rey said glaring back at Fornax Ren. “What the hell?”

“He’ll never want you. So stop trying to suck up to him.” She said her blond bun slowly coming undone.

“Who?” Rey asked bracing herself for Fornax to come at her again.

“Kylo. He’ll never want you scavenger. Soon he’ll get bored with you.” she said angrily.

“Kylo? What would I want with Kylo?” she asked. Trying not to think of the dream from the night before.

“Oh please. Aside from the Supreme leader he’s the most powerful being on this ship. Everyone is attracted to his power and his good looks.”

Rey wanted to laugh but Fornax was being completely serious. “You can keep him. I don’t want anything to do with Kylo Ren.” Rey said trying to serious.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well that’s your problem.” Rey turned and walked out of the corner of the main hall into the corridor.

It was empty as everyone was still in the main hall for the ceremony. She started walking then heard a pair of footsteps start behind her.

She turned to see Fornax Ren following after her. Frustrated Rey turned to stop her.

“Listen, I promise I don’t want anything to do with…” She stopped when unmasked Hoag Ren, Messier Ren, and Canis Ren appeared behind her. They stood in a perfect line, like they were ready for battle.

“Scavenger.” Hoag grunted at her. He was tall with curly brown hair, and deep green eyes.

“What will we do with her?” Messier, also tall with short jet black hair, and dark eyes to match.  
“Kylo’s not here to protect you now, scavenger.” Canis, the young handsome dirty blond said stepping toward her.

Rey turned and ran as fast as she could. She could hear their boots chasing after her. She didn’t bother to look back just kept running past the stark white lights lining the hallways. She ran and ran not even thinking just moving as fast as she could.

She hit something in front of her hard, stunning her in place. She looked up to see Kylo’s dark eyes looking down at her. “What the…” he said angrily. When looked up to see the other Knights stopping before they could reach him.

“Messier, what are you doing?” Kylo demanded.

“Nothing. I mean. Training. Testing her abilities.” he said breathing heavily.

Kylo stepped around Rey. “Messier, do you think you are authorized to supersede my training?” Kylo asked.

“No sir.” Messier was now standing at attention. As were the other Knights in line with him.

“Then why are you chasing my student.” he growled.

“We were just trying to talk to her and she ran.” Fornax added. Kylo moved to stand in front of her, her hair fallen out over her shoulders.

Kylo stood silently in front of her. Rey could feel him moving through her thoughts. She stood strong not blinking, but when he was done she winced in agony.

“Let’s focus our attention on the enemy, not a trainee. And next time let’s try to keep it a fair fight, one on four is hardly worth the effort. Dismissed.”

The Knights turned to walk back toward the main hall.

“Come with me.” He said walking past Rey in the other direction.

Rey did as she was told and followed him, walking a few feet behind his black robes.

He walked them away from the hall, down a darkly lit corridor, she had to walk quickly to keep up with his long legged steps. They walked in silence.

Without warning he turned into a large room with giant bay windows overlooking to great expanse of space and stars in front of them. He stopped in front of the window his hand clasped behind him. Rey stood behind him slightly looking out on a group of planets that sat beyond the ship. She shuddered wondering what fate the First Order held from this small system.

“We are going on a mission.” He said not looking at her. Rey nodded but didn’t say anything.

“You are doing well, and I believe it is time to test your skills outside of the training room.” He said unemotionally.

“What is the mission?” she asked taking a step closer to the window to get a better look at the planets before them. She wondered if anyone she knew was down there.

“That is classified. We leave at 0600 tomorrow.” he said looking over to her. She looked back at his unmasked face, he was gauging her reaction. She made an effort to look as unaffected as possible, looking quickly back outside.

“Will the Knights be going?” she asked casually, hoping the answer was no.

“Of course. You will have to figure out how to gain their loyalty.” He said turning taking a step closer to her.

“You are strong with the dark side of the force. But I think you have the capacity to do more. More than you ever could have dreamed. That makes the Knights nervous. They don’t know what you’re capable of just yet. You need to show them.” he said seriously.

She felt the air get heavy between them. She looked into his dark eyes examining her. She thought back to her dream, him behind her, making her wet. She nearly gasped but caught herself. She thought she saw him smirk but it left his face quickly.

“I will try.” she said quietly.

“You do or do not. There is no try. Be ready tomorrow.” with that he walked away from her back the way they came in, she watched him walk away.

“Sweet Dreams.” he said before exiting the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been a Reylo reader for a long time so I'm excited to contribute something to this painful yet satisfying ship. 
> 
> I'm open to any and all comments. Please excuse any typos and grammatical errors. Will add more tags as this goes on. Hoping to keep this updated once a week.


End file.
